Talk:List of Crip sets/@comment-104.37.31.128-20191030211245
sad to say this but blood and crip gang members prince George county are slowly are moving out to DES MOINES IOWA WHICH IS A CORN TOWN WHICH IS THE STATE CAPTIOL YES MAN THIS IS TRUE I DID NOT THINK IT WAS TRUE BUT IT IS DES MOINES IOWA IS A BY LARGE A WHITE TOWN WITH A VERY SMALL BLACK POPULATION BUT I HAVE A FRIEND THAT HAS BEEN OUT THEIR FIVE YEARS NOW DESMOINES IS A SMALL TOWN WITH A POPULATION OF LIKE 218,000 PEOPLE THATS JUST IN DESMOINES IOWA MY HOME BOY FROM SUITLAND MARYLAND LIVES ON THE EAST SIDE IN DESMOINES IOWA WHICH HE TOLD ME WHITES A LOT OF WHITES BUT WHERE HE LIVES ON THE EASTSIDE ITS SOME BLACKS HISPANICS BUT A LOT OF WHITES HERE LEFT THE DC AREA TO GET OUT OF THE MESS BUT HE TOLD ME THAT CHICAGO OMAHA KANSAS CITY DUDES MOVE DRUGS IN TO DES MOINES IOWA NOW CATS FROM BALTIMORE THAT ARE CRIP MEMBERS ARE COMING IN HE SAID HE COULD NOT UNDERSTAND WHY BROTHERS FROM CHICAGO MINNEAPOLIS DETROIT WOULD BE COMING HERE BUT THEY SAY ITS A EASY WAY TO MAKE MONEY AND BE RICH BUT THEY HAVE WHITE DUDES THAT HAVE THE HOOK UP TO THE MONEY YOU LOCO GANGS HERE LIKE SMALL BLOCK GANGS FROM SOUTH DESMOINES THE WEST SIDE OF DES MOINES WEAR THEY CALL IT THE HOOD ITS FUNNY BECAUSE DESMOINES IS TO SMALL HOME BOY THEY DO NOT NO WHAT REAL HOODS ARE LIKE BUT BMORE CATS ARE MOVING OVER BY DRAKE UNIVERSTY AND PULLING YOUNG COLLEGE WHITE GIRLS DES MOINES SISTERS ARE UNGLEY BECAUSE ITS NOT THAT MANY BLACKS THEIR SO THESE CITY BROTHERS ARE PULLING WHITE GIRLS SOME ASIAN GIRLS HE TOLD WEST DES MOINES IS WHERE THE RICH WHITE FOKLS LIVE HE TOLD me that brothers go downtown DES MOINES TO PARTY CLUBS ARE ON COURT STREET NIGHT LIFE IS WEAK AS HELL SHIT CLOSE DOWN AT 2 AM BUT HE TOLD ME THAT CATS DONT GIVE A FUCK THEY JUST MAKE MONEY AND SEX UP THEM WHITE GIRLS AND ASIAN GIRLS HE TOLD ME THAT THE BLACK CATS IN DES MOINES BE TRYING TO BE HARD BUT BECAUSE THEY GET MAD WHEN THESE BROTHERS FROM OTHER CITYIES COME IN AND MAKE MONEY AND WELL TALK TO THE POLICE LIKE THIS SUMMER AT THE DES MOINES STATE FAIR ON THE EASTSIDE HE TOLD BY LARGE IT WAS WHITE PEOPLE BUT CATS FROM CHICAGO MINNEAPOLIS AND A FEW DUDES FROM OMAHA ALL MOST GOT IN TO A FIGHT BUT NOTHING WENT DOWN BECAUSE IT WAS SO MANY UNVDERCOVER POLICE THIN HE TOLD ME HE WAS AT WHITE CLUB IN WEST DESMOINES BY A MALL CALLED valley west he said that's where the nice fine white girls be going to and have fun but he seen some brothers that HAD BALTIMORE BASEBALL CAPS ON AND SAID HE COULD NOT UNDERSTAND HE OH MY GOD NIGGAS FROM BALTIMORE ARE AT THE CLUB PULLING THESE FINE LOOKING WHITE GIRLS IN HERE DES MOINES CATS DO NOT HAVE A CHANGE TO PULL